


Day 6: Adoption

by Anonymous



Series: Boxer week [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Family time, M/M, mando way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I think the tags gave a good summary of what’s going to happen.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer & Wooley (Star Wars), Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Boxer week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902091
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Day 6: Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr @love-for-animation

Day 6: Adoption 

Wooley looks at his comm confused. Boil and Waxer had asked if he could come to their room later today. Which isn’t the weirdest part more that they didn’t say why? They usually tell him. He closes the messages and tries to focus back on the work he had been doing. 

Boil and Waxer meanwhile are busy trying to get everything ready for the big day. If everything goes well Wooley will be their son officially. Well as officially as they can make it as clones. They will use the mando way, but just the phrase wasn’t enough. They wanted it to be special. So they are preparing movie night. Boil had been getting some snacks ready and was now preparing a little dinner for the three of them. Waxer has been getting the room ready for the movie night. He had blankets and pillows on the ground he had even put the mattress against the bed so they could sit comfortably together. Waxer’s comm goes off and he sees a message from Boil asking him to help bring the snacks up to their room. Waxer checks the room one more time and then leaves, to help Boil.

Wooley looks nervous at his comm it’s time to leave. He walks towards Boil and Waxer’s room. He knocks on their door and can hear Waxer call him in. When Wooley walks in he notices the pillows and blankets on the ground. “Hi Wooley, Boil will be here in a minute with dinner and then we can watch some movies.” Wooley blinks at Waxer in confusion.

“I thought movie night was at the end of this week?” Waxer smiles at him and calls him closer, so he can sit with him at the table. 

“Yes that was the planning, but Boil and I thought why not do one tonight too. Unless you have something else planned tonight, which we can completely understand it was a bit of a last minute thought.” Waxer smiles softly at Wooley. 

“No, I haven’t planned anything. I would like to stay and watch some movies.” Wooley shyly smiles at Waxer. They talked for a bit until there was another knock on the door. Waxer gets up and opens the door, letting Boil in. Boil is carrying a few trays with food. He greets Wooley and hands him a tray. Wooley eagerly takes it, he loves Boil’s cooking. They eat together talking about nothing and everything. After dinner, Waxer puts the trays away and seems to be nervous. Boil too. Wooley is confused, was there something he had missed? Why are they nervous? 

Waxer walks back to them and sits next to Wooley at one side and Boil on the other. “Wooley we have something to ask, something important.” Waxer looks at Boil who nods at him encouragingly. Waxer lets out a nervous sigh and reaches for Boil’s hand. Who takes Waxer’s hand in his holding it tightly. “We would like to adopt you. Make you officially our son. Well as official as we can make it. Would you like that?” Waxer asks, looking hopefully at Wooley. Wooley knows that they would be upset if he says no, but they would understand it if he did so. Wooley smiles at them shyly.

“I would like that, yes.” Waxed beams at him so does Boil. They both reach for one of his hands holding them. 

“We would like to do this the mando way. Which means we will say a phrase, ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Which means, I know your name as my child. We have to put your name after that phrase to make it official.” Wooley nods and tells them he understands. Boil and waxer ask him if he is ready and Wooley nods smiling at them. He is more than ready. Boil and Waxer looked at each other and said. “Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Wooley.” At the same time. Wooley hugs them when they finish. Feeling overwhelmed with happiness. He can feel the tears form in his eyes. 

“So now it’s official?” Waxer and Boil nod, smiling softly at him. 

“Yes, it’s official for us and the others. The republic might disagree, but to us it’s official.” Wooley smiles and tears roll down his check. He lets out a sob and hugs them harder. He is so happy. He pulls away and dries the tears on his cheeks, seeing matching tears on Boil’s and Waxer’s faces. 

“Well let's go watch some movies, Buire.” Waxer and Boil smile at him and hold him closer.


End file.
